The invention relates generally to the field of weight-lifting, and in particular to the storing and handling of barbells and weights. More specifically, the invention provides an exemplary carrying system for a barbell and its associated weights.
Barbells have long been a popular type of weight-lifting equipment. One type of barbell which is of particular interest to the invention is smaller sized barbells, often referred to as "dumbbells." Such barbells typically comprise a handle having two ends. Various weights may be inserted over the ends and secured to the handle with a pair of end pieces. For example, one type of exemplary barbell uses a release or quick-fit coupling to secure the end pieces to the handle. Such barbells are described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,449 (the '449 patent) and co-pending U.S. application Ser. No. 09/018,101, filed Feb. 3, 1998 (Attorney Docket No. 18272-2). The complete disclosures of both these references are incorporated herein by reference.
Due to the geometry and weight of barbell systems, a variety of challenges arise when displaying, transporting, organizing and storing the barbell handle and weights. For example, at present there is no convenient or efficient way to organize and display a barbell and its associated weights on a shelf, such as in a sporting goods store. Further, once a customer has selected a barbell and weights, it is difficult to carry the selected barbell and weights to a checkout stand. Similar problems are experienced when transporting the barbell and weights to various other locations, such as to a gym for a workout. Another challenging aspect of such barbell systems is the difficulty in organizing the handle and various weights so that they may be conveniently used and stored. As such, a workout or storage area is often cluttered with various weights.
Hence, it would be desirable to provide an exemplary carrying and organizing system for barbells and their associated weights. Such a system should allow for the easy and convenient organization of the barbell and weights and also facilitate their carrying, use, storage and display.